1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods of using phone systems, and more particularly to methods of configuring phone terminals, methods of confirming the identity of parties to a phone call, and apparatuses used in carrying out the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phone system user has an ability to configure a phone at a business or home that allows the user to be more efficient and productive when using the phone. When the user uses a shared phone (e.g., a public phone) or somebody else's phone, the user does not have access to information that he or she may otherwise need. Configuration of such other phone may be difficult for the user to efficiently and productively use. The user may have to make one or more follow up calls to complete a transaction or task that may have been otherwise unnecessary if the user was at his or her own phone.
Another problem with a phone system is the inability to confirm the identity of the party being called (herein “the called party”) at a particular number, address or location. The person placing the call (hereinafter “the calling party”) may need to communicate highly sensitive information. Many times, the voices of young adults sound confusingly similar to the voice of one of their parents. The calling party may inadvertently disclose some of the highly sensitive information before the calling party realizes that the person on the other end of the phone call is not the intended called party. Such inadvertent disclosures can cause problems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.